Mi indeseado deseo
by AmericaSD
Summary: Tras una repentina muerte solo hay una persona que puede verle ¿un sádico podría guiar su camino para llegar al cielo? O podrá cumplir su indeseado deseo?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Mi indeseado deseo"**_

 _ **Tras una repentina muerte solo hay una persona que puede verle ¿un sádico podría guiar su camino para llegar al cielo? O podrá cumplir si indeseado deseo?**_

 **Después de tanto pero tanto pensar de si hacer un fic de este fandom, me decidí. Esta idea rondaba mi cabeza como muchas otras, pero esta antes que las demás estaba primero y antes de que se me fuera de mi cabeza la quise escribir, porque cuando una idea cae uno debe aferrarse a ella con determinación. Pero como luego público y me tardo mucho en actualizar, por los bloqueos mentales, etc, opte por escribir estos días .asi que tendrán capítulos seguidos y no tardados. A menos de que estos estén en revisión. Igual quería agregar que tengo más ideas para este fandom, pero igualmente decidí posponerlas para acabar mis demás historias. Y no sé si se me salga del contexto de Gintama esta historia pero tratare de acercarla lo más posible para evitar occ muy salido de sí. Está historia está inspirado en el anime "Anohana" .Sin más que decir espero y disfruten de esta historia, espero sus críticas constructivas etc.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de: Sorachi-sensei (eso todos lo saben)**

Habían pasado dos años, y el día empezaba. Como ya era su rutina sedentaria y nada fuera de lo común, para el capitán de la primera división Okita sougo; igual conocido por ser un sádico, iba a patrullar o algo parecido ya que iba a dormir en la banca del parque, iba al puesto de Takoyaki a revisar si estaban usando pulpo de verdad o iba a ver si hacia algo común de un policía roba impuestos. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero este día fue diferente ya que decidió dirigirse a otro lugar mucho mas diferente, en su camino se escucha las pláticas de la gente, algunos pasaban con bicicleta, otros solamente parecían estar comprando en algún puesto, pero mientras se iba alejando de la ciudad se escucha el sonido de la cigarrillas. Hasta que llego al lugar desigual, entró y pudo divisar a lo lejos a un vigilante que cuando lo observo hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y prosiguió su camino, hasta llegar al lugar que no había visitado desde aquel trágico accidente, ya que le fue difícil ir, pero hoy estaba preparado para poder estar frente a frente y si era la primera vez que iba a ver a aquella tumba. Él castaño pudo observar que la tumba no estaba descuidada, al contrario parecía que siempre alguien venia y le dejaba alguna cosa, limpiaba etc. Okita se hinco y se pudo a meditar por un buen tiempo. Hasta que saco de su chaqueta del shinsengumi, una pequeña rosa y la coloco en la lapida.

 _-«Tal vez así ya no molestes más…»-_ pensó y se retiro de aquel lugar, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando iba saliendo de aquel campo santo, una mujer de cabello castaño y peculiar yukata, pudo reconocer a aquel oficial del Shinsengumi.

-Okita-kun?-se dijo mientras lo veía retirarse de aquel lugar pero al parecer, el no la había visto.

-O-

Llegando al cuartel, El capitán de la primera división; entró ignorando a los presentes, pasando por un adicto a la mayonesa y a un gorila jefe del shinsengumi, que lo miraron raro, ya que cuando veía al vice-capitán del Shinsengumi le soltaba alguna maldición, u otro ataque con su atípica Bazoka, pero paso desapercibido con este. Y se fue directo a su habitación. Antes de abrir la persiana de su cuarto, medito en si en entrar o no, tenía que averiguar si había resultado lo hecho anteriormente. Con determinación jalo la persiana del cuarto y pudo atisbar que sus intentos habían fallado. Allí estaba ella… Con un suspiro de resignación entro y cerro la persiana, mientras recibía innumerables quejas.

-Oi! Sádico infeliz roba impuestos! Me dejaste aquí sin ningún alimento. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas en tus días-aru? Huahahaha-rio con su característica voz, aquélla chica con cabello bermellón, ojos azules piel muy blanca como la porcelana, caractersitico de los yatos, clan a la que pertenecía. También tenía el cabello suelto y largo.

Y parecía divertirle molestar e insultar al sádico, innumerables veces.

-Cállate china malagradecida, si no fuera por mi estuvieras como un MADAO merodeando todo edo.-dijo con su habitual voz tranquila. Mientras se quitaba el saco y se recostaba en el suelo, colocándose su famoso antifaz de ojos.

-Oye! Bastardo! No me ignores!-Grito y se acerco al chico dándole unas patadas en la cabeza.

-Ash! Estúpida china! Déjame en paz!-Se quejo el Shinsengumi y siguió sin hacerle caso.

-¡Que no entiendes que me estoy mu…-Kakura no termino de decir lo ultimo y se alejo del Shinsegumi.

Okita se quito el antifaz y la miro retirarse, para acostarse y ver la televisión.

 _«Kamisama….porque me haces esto a mí? Acaso este es mi castigo por no rezar en las noches?»-_ Se pregunto insaciable, para después levantarse e irse de su cuarto.

-China saldré a comprar algo para que no me andes jodiendo más tarde-dicho eso se retiro, mientras Kagura solo se quedo pensando. Mientas observaba la televisión.

-o-

Ahí mismo en el Shinsengumi. Un gorila, perdón el Jefe del Shinsengumi llamado Kondo isao, se dirigió a buscar a su camarada en su habitación.

-Oi Sougo! Debo habla…-No termino de hablar, porque vio que no se encontraba ahí, pero observó que todo a su alrededor estaba regado y algo sucio.

-Ey! Gorila lárgate que no ves que estoy viendo la novela del dos?-grito la yato,pero fue ignorada.

-Ay! Ese chico no entenderá, dejando la tele prendida, y yéndose así .no sé como lo eduque -exclamo y se acerco a pagar el televisor.

-Estúpido Gorila! Qué te pasa!-reclamo Kagura exaltada

Cuando Kondo estaba a punto de salir,Kagura prendió de nuevo la televisión y este se volteo extrañado.

-AH? Nani?.Y volvió a pagar el televisor y rápido se largo de ahí.

-AHHHHHHHH! Pero que molesto es ese gorila, ya entiendo porque aneue lo odia. Declaro y de nuevo prendió la televisión.

-o-

Llegando al cuartel, sosteniendo varias bolsas de chucherías que se pudieran imaginar, algunos lo miraban y sollozándose entre sí, hablando del extraño comportamiento del capitán.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer tendrás una fiesta Sougo-Ironizo el vice capitán llamado Hijikata Toshiro,pero más conocido como:"El demoniaco vice capitán", dando un pitido a su cigarrillo .

-Hijikata-san,¿Por qué no te vas a tirar de un puente o algo así? Así le haces un favor a la humanidad.-dijo con su voz sádica y se retiro.

-hmp… ese mocoso esconde algo- afirmo Hijikata y también se retiro.

-¡China! Ya llegue!-Aventó las bolsas en el piso y Kagura fue directo a ellas.

-Ohhh! Es maravilloso donde está el sonboku? Pregunto animada. Él Castaño la miro, suspiro y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a hervir agua en una pequeña estufa portá en una de las bolsas, un ramen instantáneo y empezó a prepararlo.

\- ¡Yo también quiero comer Ramen!-dijo la yato mientras se paraba a su lado. -Oye… ¿Dónde está mi ramen sádico?…- Okita no la miro. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Oye, no me ignores. No seas malo, Bastardo.― le dijo Kagura, Golpeandole la espalda.

-Solo eres una Fastidiosa imagen de mis sádicos pensamientos-expuso el castaño. Mientras se alejaba de ella e iba a disponerse a comer su ramen.

-Pero que idiota eres!-se quejo la chica de cabello bermellón y se fue a buscar en una de la bolsas que comer, mientras okita observaba sus acciones.

 _«En el verano de aquel entonces… »_

 _En el parque una peculiar yato jugaba con su fiel amigo Sadaharu._

 _-Sadaharu_ _, ten cuidado, no te vayas a seguir a alguna perra del vecindario― dijo un niña china._

 _Mientras que un inconfundible sádico, la observo y de dispuso a ir, a donde ella se encontraba._

 _¡Oi! China! ¿Sabías que desde lejos se te ves como una marimacha?-Dijo para iniciar una de sus típicas peleas, que hacían perderle el tiempo._

 _-_ _Ah… solo es una mierda de Sadaharu-dijo y le dio la espalda._

 _-Uno que te hace ver algo que es cierto y le echas mierda-dijo irónicamente._

 _Kagura de volteo a verlo con una cara de fastidio._

 _-Maldito sádico!- Propinándole un golpe, la cual el castaño esquivo, mientras le agarraba la muñeca con fuerza._

 _-Tu… me las pagaras!-Kagura se zafo de su agarre._

 _-Calmate "Marimacha" -recalco mientras la atacaba y esquivaba sus golpes._

 _Y así una pelea sin sentido empezó y duro tanto, que empezaba a los dos ya cansados se sentaron en la banca del parque._

 _-Oye… por cierto… que hacías aquí?-Pregunto la yato,con cansancio._

 _-Yo… solo vine a dormir en esta banca…pero una marimacha se atravesó en mi camino…-Contesto, iguamente cansado y con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Idiota…-solo ella dijo_

 _-Oye…China-Hablo el Shinsengumi_

 _-¿Qué quieres tarado roba impuestos?-Pregunto la chica cabello bermellón._

 _-Yo…_

 _«¿Quién era yo en ese entonces? … »_

Sougo estaba cubierto con una manta. Se levantó del suelo. Giro la cabeza hacia los lados y a su lado estaba una pequeña joven durmiendo plácidamente. Él la miro y frunció el ceño.

 _«_ _Sin duda estoy enfermo_ »-pensó- _»_ _Todo el estrés y trauma que he acumulado hasta ahora se ha vuelto corporal debido al calor del verano…_ » _«En verdad los sádicos no soportamos la presión_ »-Concluyo.

Kagura se despertó por los movimientos del chico.

\- Sádico?-Dijo tallándose los ojos y somnolienta.

\- Por ahora, digamos que estas aquí como imagen de mi estrés- susurro Okita. - ¿Por qué apareciste ahora? ¿Acaso te corrieron de la sociedad de almas? -preguntó.

-Ahora que lo dices- se llevó el dedo a la barbilla en señal de meditación- ¡No tengo ni idea! - concluyó.

\- No puedo creerte -respondió.

-Pero… creo que lo quiero es que mi deseo se realice, ¡eso es todo! - Kagura lo miro.

-¿Tú deseo? ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Confuso

-Realmente… ¡No tengo ni idea!-Afirmo

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres cumplir un deseo cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es Idiota?-Okita le recrimino.

\- Pero realmente siento que esa es la razón. ¿Qué podrá ser?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?-Dijo, LLevandose los dedos a sus ojos, como si estuviera tallándoselos.

 _«_ Esa China monstruosa, _es la bestia del verano_ » _-_ pensó- _«_ _Mi estrés. Mi trauma_ » _._

 **Y aquí concluye el primer capítulo. Pero díganme…¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen alguna duda díganmela yo con gusto se las aclarare, aunque creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de toda la situación.**

 **Solo diré que esta historia se sitúa dos años después y en esos dos años Okita tenía 20 y por ende, ahora Okita tiene 22 y Kagura…pues bueno tendría debido a esas circunstancias crueles de la vida se quedo en 16.**

 **AmericaSD~**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mi indeseado deseo_ "

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- Sobre la edad/línea temporal: Como dije anteriormente o no me di a entender muy bien, es que en esta historia, en su línea temporal, Okita tenía 20 años y Kagura 16,pero ahora pasaron dos años y Okita tiene tendría 18,pero se quedo en 16. Así que no se confundan con la línea temporal del Anime/manga de Gintama donde tienen 18/14 respectivamente.**

 **-Contactos físicos** **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : hahaha,bueno Okita y Kagura pueden tocarse, si pueden sentirse y los demás que no pueden ver a Kagura podrían sentirla si Kagura por ejemplo los abraza, golpea etc. Aunque ellos sentirían una presencia que los está abrazando o algo por el estilo.**

 **-¿Quién puede ver a Kagura?: Si digo quien puede ver a Kagura y quien no, sería darles spoiler de la historia. Mientras siga avanzando la historia se darán cuenta.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de: Sorachi-sensei (eso todos lo saben)**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _«_ _Esa China monstruosa,_ _es la bestia del verano_ _»_ _«Mi estrés. Mi trauma_ _»_ _._

Kagura se quedo pensando por un momento, tratando de analizar qué era lo que deseaba. Mientras el castaño con algo de resignación accedió a ayudar a esa "bestia del verano".

-Por ahora solo trata de recordar tu deseo, así me desharé de ti lo más pronto posible y ya no gastare tanto en alimentar a alguien que ni siquiera existe.-Dijo Okita con su habitual voz de desinterés en el tema.

-IDIOTA!-Kagura Vocifero.-Si existo bastardo- y ella le dio una súper patada, que hizo que el Shinsengumi se callera al suelo.

-¡Tsk! Bueno debo de aceptar que eso me dolió…un poco. Claro esta.-Expuso, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Oh si! Ahora que lo recuerdo-aru. Gracias a la patada que te di, creó que ya se cual es mi deseo, pero es un deseo que solo se va a poder cumplir si estamos todos juntos.

-¿Juntos? A que te refieres china?-pregunto con cierta confusión-No te refieres a…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque un cierto Shinsengumi con flequillo de V lo interrumpió entrando a su cuarto.

-¡Valla Sougo!-No me digas que ahora estás hablando solo? Aunque eso no es de extrañarse.-Tomando su cigarrillo, en sus dedos.

-Prefiero hacerlo, a estar hablando contigo Hijikata-san-Dijo con mordacidad

-Tu! Maldito mocoso!-Dijo con exaltación.-En fin, Kondo-san quiere hablar contigo.-dicho esto se retiro.

-Ese Mayora parece que tiene canas-aru-Dijo Kagura, sacándose un moco con su dedo meñique.

-o-

En una de las habitaciones del cuartel del shinsengumi, Kondo estaba esperando a Okita para charlar sobre su repentino comportamiento; aunque el ya sabía los problemas que había tenido anteriormente. Pudo darse cuenta de la actitud extraña que emanaba desde aquel trágico día, pero posteriormente ahora creé que todo los resentimientos que se guardaron de aquella vez, lo tiene camuflado bajo su sádico sadismo. Okita llego a la habitación, con Kagura encima de su cabeza, mordiéndolo, el solo se dispuso a hincarse ante su jefe, mientras le tomaba poca importancia a la china.

-Kondo-san… El bastardo de Hijikata me dijo que tenías algo de qué hablar conmigo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Me darás el puesto de Vice-capitán? Del cual yo tanto merezco?-Pregunto con su habitual voz.

-No. Sougo veras…

-Últimamente estos meses has actuado de manera no muy… digamos tuya, Aunque bueno has actuado así desde…

-Kondo-san, no se a que te refieres, pero yo estoy bien no tengo ningún problema, salvo con te preocupes por alguien como yo.-interrumpiendo a kondo, mientras golpeaba a Kagura,que todavía estaba encima de su cabeza sujetándolo, pero kondo examinaba que era lo que Okita estaba tratando de golpear, precisamente arriba de su cabeza del sádico. Pero no veía nada y eso le preocupo.

-¡De eso estoy hablando!-Exclamo el gorila, señalando la acción del castaño.

-¡Ah! Eso, No hay problema, es solo un mosquito muy molesto merodeándome-Dijo con su expresión de despreocupación.

-De todas formas… si algo te inquieta puedes decirme Sougo.-Dijo kondo, sonriendo.

Sougo se quedo pensando unos instantes si en decirle o no, él sabía que Kondo era de confiar, pero…si le decía lo que le pasaba, él en verdad le creería? Algo como eso era para declararlo como un lunático, pero todo lo que cargaba el capitán de la primera división lo estaba estresando demasiado. Pensaba que solo era una divagación pasajera, pero cada día tenía la certeza de que no era eso, si no que era de verdad.

Al final accedió a contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando con la China. Kondo se había callado primero, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho Sougo, temiendo que lo juzgara de loco. Pero no fue así, al parecer el jefe del Shinsengumi le creía todo.

¡Increíble! -dijo muy animado Kondo-san-La niña del Yorozuya ha regresado para que concedas su deseo.

\- No, creo que solo estoy teniendo alucinaciones-respondió Sougo con su monótona voz.

-¿Alucinaciones? ¿Cómo en una fantasía? ¡Esplendido!- Okita rodó los ojos.- ¡Oye! Sougo, ¿ella está aquí ahora? - preguntó el gorila.

-No, ahora no. Se fue cuando te estaba contando lo que me pasaba, diciendo que eras aburrido.-Expuso Okita

-¡Niña yorozuya!- dijo ignorando al chico- ¡Soy yo! ¿Estás aquí?

Kondo comenzó a llamar a Kagura con gritos.

 _«Termine contándole todo eso para sentir un poco menos presión_ , _Pero no pensé que me creería tan fácilmente_ »

-No puedo ver a la niña Yorozuya- dijo un poco desanimado.

-Te dije que no estaba-aclaro el capitán de la primera división.

-Y bien, ¿alguna idea de cuál es el deseo de la niña china?- preguntó kondo volviendo al tema principal.

\- Ni idea, no recuerdo nada en particular.

Kondo se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando.

\- ¿No querrá tener ese juego de citas para chicas? ahora es muy popular -dijo.

\- ¿Tú crees que un fantasma regresaría por esa tontería?- dijo con cara de incredulidad.-Aunque algo como eso no es de extrañarse de la china.

Kondo volvió a llevarse la mano a la barbilla.

\- ¿No crees que sea "eso"…?- dijo

Sougo lo miró más confundido que antes.

 **-o-**

Por las calles transitadas de edo. Había gente platicando animadamente mientras caminaban. Pero nadie notaba la presencia de una pequeña joven de cabello bermellón, ojos de un color azul y tez blanca. La chica caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo. Muchos la creerían loca por estar caminando descalza, pero a ella no le molestaba. Desde que había llegado siempre iba descalza y vestida con un Quipao blanco que incluía un listón azul, que resaltaba sus curvas.

Mientras seguía su camino, Kagura pudo visualizar un gran perro grande y sonrió de saber de quién se trataba y se acercó a él, ya que el gran inu al parecer si podía verla.

-¡Sadaharu!-Exclamo alegremente la yato, abrazándolo muy fuertemente. Mientras que Sadaharu solo la lamia jocoso y feliz de ver a su dueña.

-¡Me alegro de que tu si me puedas ver!-Declaro Kagura sonriente-aunque…-se quedo callada pensando en los demás.

-Sadaharu… ¿tu crees que ya me olvidaron?-Pregunto tristemente.-Sadaharu dio unos ladridos, jalándole su vestido para que la sabia a donde la quería llevar, pero no estaba segura de si ir o no.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella con determinación y se alegaron de ahí.

-o-

-¿Entonces crees que eso es un no?-Pregunto Kondo a su subordinado.

-¿Crees que solo la china apareció para retarme?-Okita contesto con típica voz.

Kondo solo se sobaba la cabeza ingenuamenete, porque sabía que la relación que tenia con la niña yato era de rivalidad, aunque sospechaba desde hace mucho que podría ocurrir otra cosa, así que se le ocurrió aquello.

-Sougo es probable que sea eso, vino de la sociedad de alamas para patearte las *****-Concluyo Kondo.

-Si es así, yo le pateare el ****-afirmo Okita

-si haces eso, ella te seguirá y no podrá descansar en paz-exclamó Kondo.

Okita se quedo pensando en aquello, porque era posible que ella viniese a patearle las ***** así que accedió en esa loca idea. Porque prefirió que le pateara las ***** a tenerla para siempre jodiendolo el resto de su sádica vida.

-Está bien Kondo-san. Tu ganas dejare que me pateé las *****.

Kondo sonrió ante aquella declaración -¡Así se hace mi pequeño sádico!-dijo mientras le mostraba un "ok" con su mano. Y Sougo solo lo miraba incrédulo. Pero atrás de la habitación, estaba un conocido vice-comandante amante de la mayonesa, que al parecer escuchaba aquella interesante conversación, dando un pitido a su peculiar cigarrillo.

-o-

Kagura miraba la casa tan conocida y en la que vivió sus mejores momentos, No sabía si entrar o no. Por una razón sentía miedo de ese lugar. Miedo de ver que ellos habían cambiado. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo y entro.

En la casa estaba un hombre, de tez blanca, permanentado y ojos de pescado en estado de putrefacción, sentado en un sillón. Kagura entro junto con Sadaharu y se emocionó al ver a Gin-chan.

-¡Wow!-dijo la joven. Gin –chan había cambiado, tenía el cabello mas alborotado y parecía tener algunas ojeras― dijo mirando al "adulto" que leía atentamente la JUMP.

Y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño altar. Donde una conocida mujer de Yoshiwara estaba rezando.

\- ¿Tsukki?-Pregunto confundida Kagura

\- Ya deja de hacer eso-dijo Gintoki, con molestia.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la cortesana.

-Siempre le dedicas algo de comer – dijo- Es enfermizo.

\- Bueno, es que ella le gustaba tanto comer-Aclaro.

\- La gente mue… no come.- murmuro.

\- No digas eso. Kagura era algo torpe, así que tal vez no se percata de que está muerta.

-Lo sé - dijo la yato- Sé que estoy muerta.-dijo tristemente

\- Vamos…- dijo la Cortesana, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se giró rápidamente y trató de aclarar las cosas- Oh, quise decir, que Kagura está…no es eso… quiero decir…

Al escuchar esas palabras Gintoki se paralizo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con indiferencia

\- Veras…-trato de explicar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Sigues hablando de lo mismo? - dijo con un tono frió.

Tsukuyo lo miró confundida.

-¿Gin-chan? - Kagura se asustó por el tono de voz del permanente

-Tu… desde que ella… has venido aquí siempre. Viéndola o acaso atrás de eso es solo es un pretexto para venir por otros motivos?-Pregunto Gintoki,observándola.

\- Tú no has cambiado Gintoki. - dijo la cortesana con expresión neutra. Parece que no vas a hacer algo de provecho en tu vida ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza? ¿No te basta con ser un inútil?- Te ves igual o peor que esas zorras con las que estabas antes.

\- ¿Zorras?- dijo incrédulo el samurái. Vienes aquí como si nada y además nombras su nombre. ¿Acaso estas celosa de que me acueste con cualquier zorra? Pero nunca contigo?-Dijo sin emoción aparente.

\- ¡Paren, paren!- dijo la yato. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque ambos no la podían ver ni escuchar.

Tsukuyo cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Siempre te hiciste el fuerte, pero no puedes superar lo de Kagura- continuo.

Gintoki la miro molesto.

\- ¡No hables sobre la chica muerta cómo si fuese nada!- le grito enojado.

La rubia lo miro duro, pero en el fondo se arrepintió por lo que dijo.

-Tú mismo te lo buscas y luego sales lastimado. No tienes remedió.-dijo la cortesana.

-Gin-chan…susurro –Eres Cruel!-aru-dijo kagura triste y se fue lo más rápido posible junto con Sadaharu.

Mientras que Tuskki de igual forma se retiro. Gintoki, en cambio, se quedó estático allí, mirando al suelo. Luego se agacho, mientras su cabello tapaba su mirada.

Kagura…- susurro tristemente.

 _«Yo quería mucho a esa mocosa…_ »-pensó- _Ese día…_

 _-o-_

 _La Yato salió corriendo lo más rápido posible seguida de su gran perro blanco, pensado en ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Gin-Chan? Porque ese comportamiento no era propio de él, al tratar a Tuskki de esa forma le enchino la piel. Él podría molestarla de alguna u otra forma pero esa no era del Gin-chan que conocía. Aunque anteriormente antes de aparecerse ante el sádico fue a aquella casa del segundo piso, pensando en que el la pudiese ver. Pero…no fue así y paso lo mismo con los demás. Ella no sabía el motivo, pero le deprimía mucho eso. Hasta que se paro del cansancio._

 _-Sadaharu…-dijo Kagura casada-vuelve otra vez, a casa. yo volveré…-dijo con dificultad a su fiel amigo,Sadaharu no quería, pero accedió y se marcho dejándola sola en ese gran parque donde jugaban._

 _-Con que a aquí estabas, pensé que me había librado de ti-dijo acercándose el sádico._

 _-¡Sádico!-Dijo ella sorprendida._

 _-supuse que estarías aquí-dijo, para sentarse en aquella banca del parque._

 _-¿Por qué?-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-¿Por qué?… Gin-chan me olvido…-dijo con su voz ronca._

 _-El shinsengumi se le quedo mirando un rato.-Tal vez el está mejor así.-dijo sin emoción. Aunque no creo que te haya olvidado, porque si fuera así el seria el mismo bueno para nada que conociste tiempo atrás. Bueno aunque ahora lo es mucho más._

 _Kagura reflexiono ante lo dicho por el capitán de la primera división. Y se tallo sus ojos._

 _-Por cierto China, ya sé que podría ser tu deseo. Tal vez sea un duelo entre los dos. y si ganas podrás regresar a la sociedad de almas, al otro mundo, lo que sea donde vayas.-Dijo levantándose de la banca. Pero ni creas que te lo dejare así de fácil tonta._

 _-Y bien…vamos a reunir a tus demás lunáticos amigos.-dijo el Shinsengumi con determinación lo siguió asintiendo._

 _«_ _Esa China no ha cambiado nada.-_ Pensó Sougo mientras la miraba fijamente.- A pesar de haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y tener el cabello un poco largo cualquiera la podría reconocer en instantes. -Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse.- _No es extraño. Después de todo, ella es una ilusión. "Cumple mi deseo" ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hago esto?_ »

Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, bueno y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. No se preocupen mientras avance la historia se resolverán ciertas incógnitas gracias por sus comentarios espero a verles aclarado algunas sus dudas. y ustedes creen que:

¿Okita de verdad se dejara patear las *****?

y:

¿Quién mas abra cambiado?

o:

¿Cuál creen que sea el deseo de Kagura?

Eso y mucho mas próximamente…

AmericaSD~


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Creo que me tárde, no sé el tiempo es distinto para cada uno y yo me excedí… un poco.(me tarde demasiado!) :( Pero estoy de vuelta por cuestiones personales no me puse actualizar. Pero ahora véanme aquí. También quería agradecer sus comentarios, eso me da fuerza para seguir con este singular fic. Recuerden que esta historia está inspirada y adaptada al anime "Anohana"**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a: Gori-sensei (eso todos lo saben) pero lo pongo porque respeto los derechos de autor xD**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _«Esa China no ha cambiado nada.-Pensó Sougo mientras la miraba fijamente.- A pesar de haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y tener el cabello un poco largo cualquiera la podría reconocer en instantes. -Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse.-No es extraño. Después de todo, ella es una ilusión. "Cumple mi deseo" ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hago esto?»_

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi un gorila, líder del Shinsengumi y modelo a seguir se disponía a retomar sus actividades de "acosador", pero un peculiar adicto a la mayonesa lo interrumpió entrando a su habitación.

-Kondo-san.¿De verdad le creíste a Sougo? O solo le estas llevando la corriente?-pregunto el vice-comandante sentándose en el suelo y encendiendo un habitual cigarrillo.

Kondo se quedó pensando en la pregunta de su subordinado y respondió

-¡Toshi! Sabía que tu tarde o temprano te enterarás de esta extraña situación, pero a decir verdad. Yo ¡le creo!, de alguna manera-respondió dejando a un Hijikata más confundido de lo que estaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Yo creo que necesita ayuda para superar la muerte de la niña Yorozuya, todo ese asunto lo ha dejado muy despistado e intranquilo, no ejerce del todo bien con sus responsabilidades con el Shinsengumi; fíjate todas sus acciones cada día se aleja más de nosotros y mucho más con la gente que le rodea, cómo que solo está viviendo en su propio mundo donde no existe nada más que aquellos inquebrantables resentimientos que no ha podido superar aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, aunque ya hayan pasado años. El está muy dolido y destrozado por no haber podido hacer algo por esa niña china.

-Kondo-san, disculpa que te lo diga, pero desde siempre vive en su propio mundo y nunca ha ejercido del todo bien con nosotros, ese problema lo tiene desde siempre y lo sabes. y sobre la niña Yorozuya.él siempre ha estado ….olvídalo solo son tonterías de ese mocoso.-Hijitata se levantó para poder retirarse pero Kondo lo detuvo tocando su hombro.

-Vamos tu y yo sabemos bien que en nuestro interior le creemos, como dije tal vez no del todo claro pero podemos hacerlo, porque lo conocemos desde hace mucho. nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo y aparte Mitsuba estaría feliz de que tu quisieras ayudarlo.-Kondo miro a Hijikata.

-No metas a Mitsuba en este asunto, no tiene nada que ver.-mientras él apagaba su cigarrillo y se retiraba, en eso Kondo hablo.

-Dale la oportunidad. Para que igual ustedes puedan arreglen sus diferencias de una vez por todas.

-Hump, nosotros no tenemos nada que arreglar…-y salió de la habitación.

-o-

-HUUAHHH! Tengo mucha hambre y mucho sueño!-exclamaba la niña Yorozuya estirando los brazos hacia arriba, mientras caminaba con Sougo buscando la manera de cumplir su deseo.

-China estúpida, hace como media hora que tragaste como un monstruo descontrolado y asqueroso. Me hiciste quedar como un idiota, por todo los platos que absorbiste, cuando la gente miraba asustada pensando que yo era el monstruo y todavía te atreves a quejarte-Y Sougo le dio un zape en su cabeza para que dejara quejarse, al igual que le parecía divertido y se lo él.

Capitán Sougo- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él. Volteo y allí se encontraban un joven mirándolo. Él tenía el cabello negro y ojos calculadores acompañados de unas gafas, él lo miraba con una expresión neutra.-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Hablando al horizonte?

Kagura se sorprendió,sonrió emocionada al reconocer a la persona que estaban frente a ellos.

-Nada en particular. bueno, entonces…-Sougo se volteó con la intención de irse, pero se topó con el rostro asombrado y feliz de Kagura.

-Es Shinpachi- dijo emocionada.

-Cállate china- dijo Okita, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se giró rápidamente y trató de aclarar las cosas- Oh, quise decir, no es eso… quiero decir…

Al escuchar esas palabras Shinpachi se quedo estático.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó.

\- Veras…- trato de explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué pretendes? -dijo con un tono frío el chico de las gafas.

Sougo lo miró confundido.

-¿Shinpachi?- Kagura se asustó por el tono frío del chico.

\- Parece que no te conformas con solo ser un inútil, roba impuestos, como ella decía- continúo Shinpachi.- Fallaste en aquel momento y vas de aquí para allá de humilde como si nada. Y además la nombras?. ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza? ¿No te basta con ser un inútil?-Estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada y Sougo se puso en modo de ataque.

-¡Sádico! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!-dijo Kagura, pero antes de irse se giró hacia Shinpachi- ¡Tú también eres muy cruel!- le decía a Shinpachi, que no la podía ver. Y se fue corriendo.

Sougo rápidamente se fue a seguirla y Shinpachi solo quedó desconcertado por la repentina acción de por donde se había ido y siguió su camino.

-o-

¡Oi, espera! ― gritó el capitán de la primera división que la seguía rápidamente por las calles.

Finalmente Kagura se detuvo por el cansancio y Okita pudo alcanzarla.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Todos han cambiado. Y eso no es todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a hacer las paces con esos imbéciles de Gin-Chan y Shinpachi.-Dijo Kagura molesta.

-China estúpida, ¿Crees que dejando esto así como si nada podrás cumplir tu absurdo deseo?¿No querías que te ayudará a reunirte con todos esos imbéciles a los que llamas amigos? con ese comportamiento lo habló con su tono de desinterés, pero con mucho sentido en sus palabras.

-¡Cállate! Dame un respiro. Cuando estoy contigo recuerdo… Recuerdo cosas que no quiero recordar. Y me molesto mas.-Kagura trato de mantener su compostura ante el sádico.

-China… dijo

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!- le grito furiosa.

-Oi,Oi ¿Acaso estas en tus días? aunque bueno tu estas… ya sabes… creo es imposible para ti ahora. No espera… Nunca pudiste tener un periodo cuando estabas vi…-Y Kagura le dio un puñetazo en la cara. no dejándolo terminar lo que iba a decir. Apartó la mirada de él y siguió caminando, pero esta vez Sougo no la siguió.

-o-

Sougo llegó al cuartel del Shinsengimi y se tiró al suelo de su habitación. Todavía le dolía el golpe que le había dado aquella china. Solo quería olvidarse de todo en aquel momento. Ya no soportaba nada. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-China…

En aquel momento.

« _Es cierto. Aquel día_ »

Flashback

 _-Oye... china_

 _-¿Que quieres tarado roba impuestos?-Pregunto la chica de cabello bermellón._

 _-Yo...No, no es nada. Olvídalo.-Y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a solo lo miro extrañada mirando cómo se alejaba de ahí._

 _Sougo al final de sus típicos deberes, regresó al cuartel y se encontró con Kondo e Hijikata._

 _-¡Hey Sougo! ya sabemos que te traes de manos, eres todo un don juan,¡justo como yo! jajajaja-Kondo dijo no tan seguro con lo que dijo al final. Junto con un Hijikata que solo observaba a Kondo con resignación._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Kondo-San?-Pregunto el castaño extrañado._

 _-Te vimos con la niña china de la Yorozuya en el parque, ¿De qué hablaban? ehhh ehh._

 _-Nada en particular, solo se atravesó en mi camino. Eso es todo.-contestó con su habitual voz, mientras se retiraba._

 _-No te hagas -¿Te gusta, verdad?-preguntó._

 _El capitán de la primera división paró en seco y de nuevo volteo. Hijikata desvió su mirada y puso atención a la conversación._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto._

 _-Se sinceró con esto.- dijo Kondo, queriendole sacar la sopa. No hay secretos entre el Shinsengumi._

 _-¿Ah?- Solo exclamó el castaño._

 _-¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!-dijo el gorila._

 _-¿A quién le gustaría una chica fea, plana y marimacha como…?- se detuvo antes de terminar. Se giró y allí estaba ella._

« _Pero…_ »

« _Dio una sonrisa apenada. Comúnmente ella debió de haberme golpeado, por haberla insultado, pero esta vez no fue así._ »

 _Al verla sonreírse se retiró el castaño._

 _-¡Espera, Sougo!-gritó Kondo._

« _Más tarde supe que solo fue por encargo de la Yorozuya._ »

« _Esa sonrisa. Pensé en disculparme al siguiente día. No. yo no me disculparía por eso ¿Por qué debería? no me sentiría así; si ella me hubiera insultado también._

« _Pero el otro día… nunca llegó_ »

 _-o-_

-Alguna vez defendimos la paz, juntos pero luego… terminamos por separarnos- _pensó Sougo_. Después de calmarse y de una buena siesta se dedicó a pensar en lo sucedido. Todos estos años había tratado de olvidar todo y a todos. Trato de seguir su vida, pero era imposible para él. El dolor seguía apoderándose de su interior.

Y ahora, el recuerdo de Kagura lo estaba atormentando. ¿Por qué él? Suficiente había tenido con lidiar con sus ex-amigos de la Yorozuya y ahora esto. Solo quería escapar, esconderse y que nadie nunca lo encontrará y mucho menos esa apestosa china. Él no merecía vivir.

Vivir. Ella es la que debería vivir, no él. Pero… tal vez, ella era la solución. Tal vez ella regresó para…

 _«Esa china. Yo siempre he querido…»_

 _«Siempre… he querido…»_

 _«Una mañana después de ese día…»_

 _«Un mañana en donde pueda pedirle disculpas.»_

 _«No. Nunca lo una desconsiderada.»_

Sougo Escucho mucho ruido afuera, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y olió un aroma característico el olor en en patio de afuera;se encontró a todo el shinsengumi haciendo parrillada.

-¡Sougo,por fin despertaste! ¡Debiste tener un sueño muy profundo,porque envié a Yamazaki a despertarte y tu como piedra. _-_ Él simplemente lo saludo como si nada. Se dirigió a la nevera de bebidas y sacó un cartón de jugo.

-Hola, Sougo-dijo Hijikata acercándose.

-Hola,Hijikata-san-contestó un tanto extrañado. Comúnmente le hablaba de forma irónica o molesta cuando no ejercía del todo bien algún deber, pero sonó muy normal ¿O podría decirse preocupado?

-Deberías comer algo, te ves pálido Sougo.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre-solo tenía sed- dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sacó un videojuego que había comprado y se dispuso a jugarlo. Empezó a jugar por un buen rato; luego se dio cuenta que todo era muy silencioso a su alrededor.

 _La china aún no ha regresado-_ pensó _-Eso es lógico ya que ella es producto de mi estrés…_

Ya en la noche afuera del Shinsengumi se encontraba Kagura mirado la entrada y pensando en disculparse por su comportamiento .

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Okita estaba dormido plácidamente, con el videojuego en las manos.

La yato se acercó un poco, pronto reconoció lo que tenía. Ella sonrió. De chica amaba jugar con eso con Gin-chan o Shinpachi, también le divertía las rabietas que hacía cuando no lograba ganar y recordaba la risa burlona de Gintoki..

Agarró una manta y cobijo al chico. Ella se sentó al lado de él y cerró los ojos.

― Gracias… Sádico. Pero igual eres un idiota.

-o-

Shinpachi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Tenía que ir por un encargo de su ane-ue. Pero últimamente la imagen de Kagura se le venía a la cabeza muchas veces.

A lo lejos iba un reconocible permanentado montado en una motocicleta, al reconocer a Shinpachi se paró en seco. Él chico de los anteojos quiso ignorarlo, al igual que el Yorozyuza,pero ambos se se quedó parado, para que se le acercara.

-Patsuan,digo Shinpachi ¿Como estas?-corrigiendo rápidamente su nombre y con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar-contestó algo indiferente

-¡Hey! ¿Eres Shinpachi? Y tu el de la ex Yorozuya?-Se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron.

-¿Gorila? digo Kondo-san- dijo un tanto sorprendido Shinpachi.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? ¡Claro que soy yo! De todas formas ¿Qué raro verlos juntos, no me digan que la Yoro…

-No es nada de eso, la Yorozuya se acabó…-Dijo Gintoki con reserva.

-Oh lo siento, lo siento, pero ustedes no han escuchado? ¿Sougo no les ha dicho? de la niña china.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho sobre ella?-hablo serio shinpachi y Gintoki poniendo atención.

-Él dice que puede verla. Que ella le dijo que quiere que le cumpla un deseo.

Ambos cerraron los puños con fuerza.

-o-

Sougo despertó somnoliento, viendo que ya era tarde.

-Vaya, de verdad me quede dormido.

-¡Buenos días cara de niña,¿me extrañaste?

Sougo quedó paralizado. Ella seguía aquí.

-China…-dijo y dirigió su mirada al lugar proveniente de la voz. Pero al verla,se escuchó que le llamaba Kondo.

-Voy a atender-dijo y se levantó.

-Si… ve- respondió sin importancia.

Salió, vio a kondo y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Otae también.

-¿Jefa? Por fin aceptaste a nuestro comandante?-Dijo Okita con su habitual voz.

-No, no es eso…-Otae le respondió.

Kagura salió igualmente y estaba realmente feliz de ver a su anego de nuevo. Kondo dijo que tenían que ir a la casa de su amada a hablar, él aceptó con gusto.

-o-

Ya en casa de Otae,Kagura se encontraba mirando una fotografía donde estaban todos juntos. Otae,Shinpachi,Gintoki,Sadaharu y ella. Lamentándose porque esos días nunca volverían.

-Como decía, este Gorila me comentó algo muy delicado. sobre Kagura. Realmente no sé si estaba mal de la cabeza cuando lo dijo o solo lo hace para herirme-dijo otae conteniendo sus lágrimas y tapándose la boca de vergüenza.

-Sougo miro enojado a Kondo por haberle contado.

-¡Kondo san!-regaño su subordinado, su comandante no sabía ser discreto.

-Lo siento Sougo, pero estaba preocupado y le pregunte, para saber si ella también podía verla, ya sabes ella era muy unida a ella.-Dijo defendiéndose Kondo.

-Suficiente-Exclamó Okita-Lo que quería decir, Bueno, Últimamente ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños…-Mintió Sougo.

Otae se quedó mirando a la nada. Los chicos se preocuparon, estaban a punto de hablarle pero la Otae volvió a la realidad. Se quedó pensando y de repente se puso de pie. Se dirigió a su habitación, y comenzó a buscar algo. Cuando regreso le entregó un videojuego de citas de chicas que había salido hace dos años atrás.

-El me dijo-señalando a Kondo-Que tenía que ver con un juego ¿no es así?-y se lo entregó a Okita para que lo jugara.

-Se lo había iba a regalar, tal vez sea eso lo que llama deseo-dijo mirando entristecida a Sougo-ella quería uno de estos juegos.

Okita miró a su comandante por decirle algo de lo que estaban discutiendo la otra vez, de lo que podría ser su deseo -Kondo-san, de los deseos que pudimos pensar escogiste el más paté ó Okita

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que jugar eso?-dijo incrédulo.

Después se pusieron a jugarlo. Mientras tanto Sougo notó a Kagura distante y disimuladamente se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan alejada?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Es debido a que si estoy cerca, Anego se entristecerá-dijo en voz baja.

El capitán del Shinsengumi la miro y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola más cerca de los demás.

-Siéntate por allí -ordenó.

La yato lo miro y negó.-No quiero, saliéndose de su agarre.

Después de un buen rato. Estuvieron jugando con el videojuego,Kagura los miraba feliz. Se dio cuenta que Anego tenía un dibujo de hace años, que le había notó la sorpresa de Kagura.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

\- Anego es amable y linda. Es la misma de siempre-dijo mientras miraba a Otae.

Ya era un poco tarde. A Kagura y a Otae les había ganado el cansancio y cayeron y Kondo seguían jugando. De pronto Sougo sonrió y dijo con alegría.

-¡He ganado!

-¿Enserio? ¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo con resignación el Gorila.

Ambos sonrieron y Sougo le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-o-

-Gracias, Otae-san-dijo Kondo inclinándose.

-No fue nada, me ayudaron a matar un poco de tiempo-respondió la chica.-Pero, ¿Qué gano con esto? ― preguntó recuperando su porte indiferente.

-¿Quieres dinero?- preguntó confundido.

-No- dijo -¿Shinpachi… sabe de esto?

Kondo asintió, El sádico lo miró sorprendido. Kagura se paró bostezando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó soñolienta, mientras los demás hablaban.

-El sabe, y también… El Yorozuya.

-¡Que! y ¿cómo lo tomaron?-Pregunto anego curiosa.

-Bueno ellos….-Tocándose la nuca con pena-Al parecer no me creyeron y se alejaron enojados.

-Oye, Kondo-san para que les dijiste? sabes que esos inútiles son las últimas personas en que podrían creerse este rollo. No me sorprendería que también le hayas comentado al bastardo de Hijikata-san.-Kondo más apenado asintió nuevamente.

-Pero yo no le dije. Él escuchó-Dijo defendiéndose.

-Como sea-salió de la casa seguido de Kagura.

-¡Oye! sádico! ¡Espera!

-o-

-¿Los de la Yorozuya,ellos siguen peleados verdad?-Pregunto Kondo a Otae

Aunque le costara admitirlo, era verdad. Extrañaba a Gintoki, regañarlo cuando hacía algo indebido, bromear como hermanos. Extrañaba todo eso. Tal vez Shinpachi y Gintoki podrían reconciliarse, si tan solo hablaran para arreglar las cosas. Pero no sería posible, porque el orgullo de ambos es más fuerte.

-Sí.

-o-

-Parece que ese no era mi deseo-dijo Kagura decepcionada. -Pero al menos cosas buenas pasaron - dijo animándose. - Volví a ver a Anego feliz.

-Como si a alguien le importara-respondió con indiferencia.

Kagura se puso frente a él. Este se detuvo de su caminata hacia el cuartel.

-¡Hoy me divertí mucho!-dijo con alegría.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, una cosa más que quiero se parece al de la última película de Gintama.**

 **Creo que nada más eso hay que aclarar, espero actualizar el siguiente capítulo pronto.**


End file.
